Talk:High School Story: Class Act/@comment-37625108-20181202222612
I thought I give this reboot a chance but it still doesn’t change how I feel about it, here my view on it. - One of the disappointments about this reboot is that HSS 1-3 previous MC becomes non-playable character. I know it’s supposed to be a reboot but it would make more sense if previous MC was still playable e.g during that injury incident, it would be interesting to play previous MC & see the interaction from their perspective. - When there was a tweet asking about it, ‘is the main character changing with the next HSS book’ ''& PB response was ''‘main character from previous books will appear as well’. PB has blatantly contradicted about changing MCs, otherwise we would have still continued to play previous MC but switching instead. PB should have been more specific about that reply & not to be vague about it otherwise this leads to false hope about playing previous MC. One of the biggest concerns about the previous MC character that does it becomes non-playable in future books?? Does that mean in HSS 3 chapter 16 previous MC will be that last ever time to play that character??? I definitely do not want previous MC to end & there are potential plots for that character. In the blog PB mentions ‘you’ll be seeing plenty of returning characters, especially the original High School Story main character’, again PB contradict this & yet we only see them as a cameo in chapter 1. What does it mean when PB says ‘main character of High School Story books 1-3 will be playing a big role in the drama this time’ , is it about that injury otherwise it just makes no sense if previous MC just once in the reboot. I also felt like that PB has cut the previous cast abruptly which is absolutely unnecessary; there could be potential plots for them. -The issue with the reboot is that if previous cast appears, it makes you feel nostalgic & sad. This makes you wonder about what they are doing now. In the reboot chapter 4, at the party when your LI mentions about previous MC, it makes you miss them so much due to their dynamic & chemistry between two characters interacting. -I’m not 100% fan of this theatre plot, I prefer if it was set in completely different Choices book- still set in high school but not connect to HSS universe. -The reboot restricts the school activities, no matter what activities you did in HSS, there would be ‘score up’ in band, cheerleading or sports. What I’ve noticed missing in reboot is that there’s no raising ‘school spirit’ is what makes HSS so unique & yet PB decides to throw that away. -Another biggest concern about the reboot is that there’s extremely high possibility that we’ll suffer through next HSS:CA 2, I’ve notice during the import from HSS 3 to HSS:CA, it mentions book 1 of HSS:CA. This is something that I’m dreading about & may lead to extremely repetitive & dull plots as well very tiny cameos & interaction of previous MC & cast. So in the reboot, would we have a long suffer by playing HSS:CA MC until graduation instead of playing previous MC???? Otherwise this is going to be one hell of a long drag & I really miss playing previous MC. I also got a horrible feeling that at the end of school year, there could be a possibility of introducing new MC (bit like in HSS 3 in chapter 16 when you name a new MC) will be confusing & absolutely unnecessary - Ever since PB introduce this ridiculous reboot, HSS has become like Brexit due to sceptical decision on creating reboot & the uncertainty future of previous MC & cast as well as the plot for them.